fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lightning Magic
Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō) is an Caster Magic, Holder Magic, and form of Elemental Magic that utilizes the element of . Description In order to manifest Lightning Magic, the user is able to modify their eternano and magical energy into that of electrons, which they can alter the movement of, allowing them to use almost any electricity based power; controlling, generating, and absorbing electric fields; utilizing electricity, but more specifically, lightning, as a form of offense and defense. The user is able to generate these elements from their body, and manipulate them, giving them the ability to channel and manipulate electricity through their body. However, unlike other types of Elemental Magic, users of Lightning Magic are also capable of utilizing lightning from a distance, such as from the ground near them, or down from the sky. Lightning attacks work by electrocuting the opponents to various degrees, and there are spells that are said to be capable of completely paralyzing enemies, due to the extremely high voltage of the electricity employed in their use. Because of the high amounts of light produced with its use, Lightning Magic can also be utilized to blind opponents, albeit for a short amount of time. By generating electricity on different parts of their body, the user is capable of causing their attacks in melee to become far deadlier; even capable of propelling themselves around at high speeds in order to gain extra momentum; as the user can create lightning orbs around their arms and legs before connecting punches and kicks, increasing their striking power in a way similar to most other elemental mages, allowing them move around much faster, propelling themselves towards their opponents, by surrounding their entire body with lightning, and empowering their connecting strikes by summoning forth lightning from the sky to accompany their motions. In addition to these properties, the bright light from the lightning can be also used to momentarily blind enemies. Similar to other types of Elemental Magic, Lightning Magic allows the user to transform their body into the element they control: by transforming into a lightning bolt, the user is able to avoid physical attacks, and have the added advantage of traveling around at very high speeds and damaging everyone or everything they come in contact with, much like real lightning. This is a very powerful Elemental Magic, having many avenues for usage. It can also be inserted into Magical Lacrima crystals, as seen with Laxus Dreyar's spell. However, there has been a recent discovery within the understanding of Mages as they have discovered revolutionary way of utilizing Lightning Magic. According to those that have discovered this method, it is incredibly dangerous as it can potentially damage the user's and even result in a person's death if preformed improperly. In order to utilize this version of Lightning Magic, the user must amplify their bioelectric currents that exist within all aspects of the body existing in the nervous system, and s. By doing this, the user is capable of manifesting their bio-electric fields for the purpose of combat. This unique form of electricity can be used in various ways such as unleashing burst of bio-electricity that can fry a person from the inside-out and even being able to drain the bio-electical energies that may dwell within another being, in a way that is similar to . The user is also able to form constructs out of the bio-electricity drained or stored, find persons by sensing their bioelectrical presence and even scramble personal bio-electric rhythms to shock others. This method of Lightning Magic is best reserved for master of said magic as they have the understanding to fully performing and using this method to its maximum potential. Spells Trivia *According to , each magician that uses Lightning Magic has a specific signature, much like a fingerprint. Each Lightning magician can tell if the electricity belongs to their magic. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Lightning Magic Category:Holder Magic Category:Elemental Magic Category:Free Use